usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra'qul daughter of N'Gar
The spiteful and highly lethal mirror counterpart of Raelene LaCarr knowns no fear, nor remorse, but only vengeance. Personal History Finding herself in the care of the Klingon woman N'Gar and her son J'orek who lived on H'atoria, a Klingon colony near the Klingon/Empire border, Ra'qul (or Ra' as most called her) learned the Klingon way from early childhood. Not long after Ra'qul's birth mother had left her with N'Gar, the Klingon woman and her son, at that time about 16 years old, performed the R'uustai ceremony and adopted the little girl into their family. By the age of 13, Ra'qul declared her intension to become a warrior and uphold her family's name by undergoing the ritual known as the Age of Ascension, or the Klingon Rite of Passage. In front of a crowd of townspeople, she passed the test of walking through a gauntlet of 8 warriors, each holding a 'oy'naQ, a Klingon pain stik, and jabbing them into her body. Her brother J'orek and her grandfather Torq had returned to join her in the celebration. Just before the ceremony Torq bestowed her with a gift, a cha'nob, the exquisitely crafted dagger that had belonged to his late son Go'bahl. Ra'qul almost refused the knife, but her grandfather assured her that she was worthy of the honor to carry it. Military History The Alliance Eight years later, 21 year old Ra'qul moved to Qo'noS to serve in the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance as assistant to her grandfather Torq, who by then was a High Council member. Two years later, she returned for her 10th anniversary celebration of the Age of Ascension ritual and found her hometown on H'atoria burned to the ground, her mother N'Gar murdered by the Empire, and her brother J'orek dying. After she found out who was responsible for the killings from her brother, he died, and she fled from the imperial troops that were chasing her. Before J'orek had breathed his last, Ra'qul had promised him she would avenge his blood and that of her mother. The Empire Ra'qul left her position on Qo'noS and infiltrated the Imperial Fleet as a Kriosian to secretly look for the murderer of her family and friends, a young upcoming and ruthless Lieutenant named Will Styles. Five years later, she served with him on the vessel Peacekeeper which was taken by its Captain through a portal into the mirror universe to invade the Alpha Quadrant and take over the Federation. A Commander by then, Will Styles was conspiring to overthrow the Captain and take command of the vessel. As Ra'qul was waiting for the right time to carry out her revenge on the ruthless man, she joined forces with Captain Cameron Sanantonio and his personal bodyguard Commander Fred Fogarty who both were part of the Earth First Movement and actually opposed Cmdr. Styles as well. In the battle against the USS Lexington, Ra'qul came face to face with her mirror counterpart Raelene LaCarr and fought her in hand-to-hand combat. Rae was tougher than she had expected and took her out by using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Later however, Ra'qul got away from the Federation forces with the help of Sanantonio and Fogarty, but lost her precious dagger (which eventually ended up in Rae's possession). Additional Information Ra'qul is a very physically fit and strong woman, with standard Kriosian markings (spots down the side of the face and the spine). Being raised as a Klingon warrior, she was highly trained in all forms of Klingon combat techniques, proving herself to be a driven and tough opponent. But through many bad experiences in her life, she also became aggressive, brazen, brusque, devious, fierce, infamous, malicious, and very spiteful. In time, she learned the art of seduction and used her sensual nature and her natural empathic abilities for mostly dubious reasons and to carry out her plans of revenge. Ra'qul Ra'qul